battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Pencil
*Pen *Pin *Lightning (sometimes) *Bracelety *Liy *Firey (sometimes) *Loser *Needle (Pencil's side) |enemies = *Flower *Spongy *Four *Snowball *Bubble *Ice Cube (sometimes) *Ruby (sometimes) *Leafy *Golf Ball *Tennis Ball *Rocky *Eraser (possibly) *Blocky *Firey *Fanny *David (one sided, Pencil's side) *Roboty (one sided, Pencil's side) *8-Ball (one sided, Pencil's side) *Stapy *Donut *Naily *Puffball *Announcer *Woody (For not voting Leafy) |color = *Pink (Eraser) *Silver (Metal Ferrule) *Pale Marigold *Honey *Dark Honey (dark base) *Beige (sharpened base) *Dark Gray (lead) |deaths = 10 |kills = 125 |first = "Take the Plunge: Part 1" |last = "Get to the Top in 500 Steps" |voice = Michael Huang |imagewidth = 150 }} Pencil is a female object contestant in Battle for Dream Island, Battle for Dream Island Again, and Battle for BFDI. In Battle for Dream Island, Pencil competed on team Squishy Cherries until the teams dissolved in "A Leg Up in the Race". She was eliminated in "Rescission" with 259 votes. Pencil competed on teams Team No-Name and FreeSmart in Battle for Dream Island Again, and she survived to appear in IDFB. Pencil competed on iance in Battle for BFDI but was eliminated in "Lick Your Way to Freedom" with 4,595 votes. Appearance Pencil appears to be a No. 2 graphite pencil, a pencil most commonly used for writing. Her tip is beige, her graphite is a dark grey, and her main body is 3 shades of orange. Her metal is silver, and her eraser is pink. Between BFDI and BFDIA, her eyes and mouth were moved closer together. Personality In Battle for Dream Island, Pencil was usually nice to most of the other contestants, with a few exceptions such as Ice Cube (before she replaced Match in the alliance), Blocky, and Spongy. She usually stuck around her alliance and would stick up for the other members if anyone harassed them, as seen in episodes like Don't Lose Your Marbles where she called out Snowball for popping Bubble. In Battle for Dream Island Again, Pencil started building more rivalries with other characters and took over as the alliance leader, forming FreeSmart. She also notably exhibits more sociopathic tendencies, from leaving Team No-Name behind inside Evil Leafy in order to win, to being much more manipulative, as well as being much more cruel, as she does actions ranging from not caring about Gelatin saving Match's life in Zeeky Boogy Doog, berating Bubble for popping, and in No More Snow!, yelling at Ruby to the point of tears. Even then, she cared for her alliance members. In IDFB, Pencil more or less acts the same, but is much nicer towards her alliance. In Welcome Back, Pencil reveals that she doesn't really care about Match being trapped in the TLC, and calls her a little too “Needy”. In Battle for BFDI, Pencil seems to be bossier and more manipulative, seeing that she tells Lightning to shock anyone she doesn't like (e.g.: Spongy, Flower, Fanny). She also verbally berated her alliance-mates at a higher extent, as she demoted Bubble to "bember" for trying to stop Lightning from zapping Flower. In the same episode, she proceeded to tease Bubble of her nickname when she tries to convince Lightning not to zap Fanny. Pencil acts noticeably more calm since she joined the EXIT. Leafy explained to Four that Pencil likes to exclude anyone who isn't apart of her clique, being her alliance, or in this case gender. This holds true based on her behavior in past seasons. Pencil shows that she's still very loyal to her alliance, this being her reason to rejoin BFB. Coverage Appearances * Battle for Dream Island ** "Take the Plunge: Part 1" ** "Take the Plunge: Part 2" ** "Barriers and Pitfalls" ** "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?" ** "Sweet Tooth" ** "Bridge Crossing" ** "Power of Three" ** "Puzzling Mysteries" ** "Cycle of Life" ** "Insectophobe's Nightmare" ** "Crybaby!" ** "Lofty" ** "A Leg Up in the Race" ** "Don't Lose Your Marbles" ** "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None" ** "Vomitaco" ** "Bowling, Now with Explosions!" ** "The Reveal" ** "Reveal Novum" ** "Rescission" (eliminated) ** "Gardening Hero" ** "The Glistening" ** "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2" ** "Return of the Hang Glider" * Battle for Dream Island Again ** "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know" ** "Get Digging" ** "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3" ** "Zeeky Boogy Doog" ** "Get in the Van" ** BFDIA 5b ** "No More Snow!" ** "It's a Monster" ** "The Long-lost Yoyle City" * IDFB ** "Welcome Back" * Battle for BFDI ** "Getting Teardrop to Talk" ** "Lick Your Way to Freedom" (eliminated) ** "Fortunate Ben" (flashback) ** "Questions Answered" (flashback) ** "Enter the Exit" ** "Get to the Top in 500 Steps" (last appearance for now) Battle for Dream Island In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Pencil is first seen with Match, talking about Flower's fear of bugs. Both of them yell when Ice Cube accidentally pops Bubble while hugging her. During the challenge, Bubble, Pencil, and Match all make an alliance. Ice Cube, eager to join, asks them if she could join, just before Pencil is knocked off the beam with new alliance members, Bubble and Match. Pencil angrily refuses to let Ice Cube in the alliance. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Ice Cube complains about Pencil not letting her join Pencil's alliance when Leafy chooses her for Leafy's team, because of this, Pencil is chosen to be on Pin's team. And when Pin has trouble deciding who to choose, Pencil whispers for her to choose Bubble, which Pin does. Then, Pencil chooses Match next since she's in their alliance. Pencil is shocked when Pin belittles the contestants, displayed with her mouth being wide open. Pencil babbles along with everyone else about the team name, making the Speaker choose the teams, dubbing Pencil's team the Squishy Cherries. During the process of the boat being made, Pin makes Pen, Match, and Pencil be oars, and Pen is shown to be happy about this, while Pencil only shows a look of annoyance. Pencil goes through the hole in the boat, making Firey command her to stay there. She looks worried when Ice Cube, Leafy, and Coiny are about to crash into their boat, screaming along with the rest of her team. Pencil swims towards the finish line once Pen brings up the idea, she tries to encourage Match to swim with her, yet she doesn't leave Pencil to go on without her. Pencil's team wins, leaving her immune from elimination and not being first eliminated on the battle for Dream Island, the first to go was in fact Flower, unless counting returns, otherwise Woody would be the first to go. In Barriers and Pitfalls, Pencil was sent by Pin to find Blocky, although she wanted to stay with her alliance. Once Pencil found the fish that supposedly ate Blocky, she tried doing a dance to make it open its mouth, although the fish then tries eating her. After being freed from the fish, Pencil and her alliance went as fast as possible and did not help the opposing team. When Pencil tries jumping through the falling obstacle, she gets dulled. She falls along with the alliance when Rocky breaks their line. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, she does not take the test (drawing a doodle instead), but when Match plays around with her mini-Match (while playing Spongy Cake, and Pencil warned her), their tests were caught on fire, so they did not turn them in (resulting in no score). In Sweet Tooth, she is able to hallucinate Match. She complains about Bubble being 'dumb', however, Pencil realizes Bubble is not 'dumb' later in the episode. Pencil uses one of Leafy's cakes for the challenge and gets a low score of 13. In Crybaby!, she was the only female contestant to choose Snowball on the team along with Pen and Eraser. Match and Bubble were not very happy. Pencil has a hard time crying, skiing, and hand-standing. In Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, Pencil tries to get Match out of a cliff and calls Bubble to help her. She is upset when Match is eliminated and is seen cheering for Match to rejoin in the 1st contest. She is seen trying to retrieve marbles from the acid vat and dies. She tries to use Alliance Power to jump over a variable height hurdle but ultimately fails. In The Reveal, Pencil demands springy shoes from Leafy after she gave some to Bubble. Leafy takes Bubble's springy shoes from her so Pencil can have them, but Bubble later gets them back. At Cake at Stake, Pencil's no vote streak was broken (even her first voter, englishcreamcakes, got mentioned) but she is still safe with 38 votes. Pencil and Bubble do very well in the frisbee-throwing contest and both get 200 points. In Reveal Novum, Pencil wins the challenge, but still gets into the danger zone and eliminated in Rescission. In The Return of the Hang Glider, She tries to vote for Bubble but instead votes for Leafy in fear of being slapped. She talks one of the last ever words on BFDI season one. Battle for Dream Island Again In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Pencil gets 320 votes and gets into the 2nd season. She has an argument with Donut over the size of the teams and has a vertical rectangle as a favorite screen. In Get Digging, Pencil kicks Ice Cube out of her alliance. She is assigned to add the ingredients to the team's Yoyle Stew along with Ruby and Match, which they do a terrible job on. In the process, Pencil invites Ruby into her alliance and planned on reviving Bubble. In Insectophobes Nightmare 3, Pencil's alliance does not participate in the contest. Pencil has a conference with Ruby, Pencil decides to finally revive Bubble and explains to her why Ruby should be in the alliance. She assigns Book and Ice Cube as alternates to her alliance. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Pencil saves Gelatin's life. She scolds Ruby for reviving flower. At the challenge, she practices freedom of speech which gets her dragged into the incinerator. In Get In The Van, Pencil saves Match from being eliminated. She forms a new team with her entire alliance and drives the FreeSmart Van into Evil Leafy. In BFDIA 5b, Pencil is not a playable character but is coded into the game. She plays similarly to Match. In No More Snow!, Pencil asks Ruby to press a button, which they have a hard time doing so, which then zaps her, killing her. In Its a Monster, Pencil gets revived and drives the supervan into the Goiky Canal. In The Long-lost Yoyle City, Pencil finally gets out of the Goiky Canal. She gets sawed due to a fish monster getting her stuck. She does not drive the supervan up the mountain and delays Team No-Name from reaching the summit. IDFB In Welcome Back, Pencil is preparing to eat her gumdrops but realizes that Ruby forgot to remove the Lens Cap from the camera. Shortly after, she realizes that all the video diaries are black screens and assumes viewers do not know who was eliminated in BFDIA 6. When Ruby pulls out the BFDIA 6 results, Pencil demands them but ends up falling down the Yoyle Needy. Book saves her life, and the two walk to recover Ice Cube, Ruby, and Bubble. They talk about Match, but Pencil complains about Match being too needy. She licks in order to recover Ice Cube. Battle for BFDI In Getting Teardrop to Talk, she reunites with her alliance from previous seasons. She proved to be meaner than usual, as she demoted Bubble from a member of the alliance to a bember. She also used Lightning to zap other contestants. She formed a team called Iance, with her alliance, sparing Book and Ice Cube, who found the alliance unhealthy, and joined Gaty's team, which is Bleh. The team also consisted of Snowball, Fanny, Flower, and Lightning. In the first contest, she jumps and hopes to reach the basket hundreds of feet in the air. She also made Bubble cry by zapping Fanny with Lightning. These behaviors made her disliked. When her team lost the first challenge, she was voted out with 4,595 votes, the first off the show. She is placed 64th. Pencil is not seen throughout the series after her elimination until Enter the Exit. She appears in the EXIT along with Leafy, Bracelety and Liy. She complaining about males in "an all-girl classroom" and the class in general. She was given a chance to rejoin the battle, but she failed to rejoin in Get to the Top in 500 Steps with only 3712 votes. Relationships Votes Total: 8,989 votes Deaths #Insectophobe's Nightmare: May have died when she's pushed off a cliff by Ice Cube (Debatable). #Lofty: Dies in Bomby's explosion. #Don't Lose Your Marbles: Is killed by Remote's acid. #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: ##Falls down a cliff. ##Walks into a vat of acid. #Insectophobe's Nightmare 2: Is devoured by bugs. (off-screen) #Zeeky Boogy Doog: Is thrown into an incinerator by Tennis Ball. #No More Snow!: Is disintegrated by a random laser. #It's a Monster: Drowns in the Goiky Canal hundreds of times. #The Long-lost Yoyle City: Sawed in half by FreeSmart. Kills Total kills: 125 Trivia *She currently has the least amount of votes to be eliminated, at only 4,595 votes. This is slightly lower than 8-Ball, who got 4,814 elimination votes. *Pencil enjoys chanting as seen in Barriers and Pitfalls, Reveal Novum, Gardening Hero, The Long-lost Yoyle City, and Enter the Exit. *As mentioned in the doodle in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, Pencil loves chocolate. *Pencil spent the most time on the Squishy Cherries, due to her being picked first and having no votes during the eliminations. *Pencil's elimination in BFDI is considered unique: **She was inappropriate for elimination, as she won the previous challenge; She was put up for elimination because her points exceeded the two-digit limit (105 -> 5), resetting back to the first few numbers. **She was the last contestant to be eliminated before the point system was removed. *In Total Firey Island, Pencil was supposed to win the competition. *Pencil and Blocky are the only characters with more than a hundred kills. **Pencil has the second highest kill count behind Blocky. *Pencil seems to love fuzzy stuff. In Reveal Novum, Pencil voted for Tennis Ball despite saying that he was so "fuzzy and everything", and in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Puffball won a personal speaker box and Pencil commented on it being fuzzy. *Pencil holds the record for going the longest time in season 1 without getting any votes, at 1 year and 3 months, or 15 episodes. However, on April 1st, 2011, her streak was broken. Englishcreamcakes cast the first ever vote for Pencil. She got 37 other votes as well for episode 17. **Oddly, she was the first contestant to receive the most votes in BFB. *Pencil is the contestant with the most colors, apart from speaking Puffball, with 7 colors. *In BFDI, sometimes Pencil and Match's mouths are seen connected into one. *According to some information in Cary Huang's video "Yoyle City: Behind the Scenes", Pencil is about 1.7 meters tall, as her height is proportional to human sizes, not pencil sizes. **This would mean that the FreeSmart Supervan would be 5 meters long. *Pencil's possible favorite or least favorite color is brown, as shown in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?. *The first version of Pencil had an upside down body and no arms. Pencil 1.0 was officially called "scary". *Pencil makes a cameo appearance in Inanimate Insanity Episode 3 at the end during the elimination and when Balloon came back to life at the very last second, killing him. *Pencil has broken her tip only once, in Barriers and Pitfalls. *Pencil shares her scream with Firey, as seen in Welcome Back. *Pencil has been shown to somehow dislike Match, as shown in Welcome Back. *Pencil's darkest shade (base) has become a vivid salmon color in IDFB then her usual dark orange. * Pencil was the first contestant eliminated in Battle for BFDI. **This makes her the lowest ranking female, contestant with all limbs, and contestant competing in BFDI and BFDIA. See also de:Bleistift Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Team No-Name Category:Females Category:FreeSmart Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Iance Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Articles with featured videos Category:Appeared on BFDIA 5b Category:Generation 2 Characters